Lifesavers And Wings
by Potato Fairy
Summary: Aziraphale really really likes cherry Lifesavers. Crowley finds this very interesting. Lots of fluff and wing!cuddling, for some reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Wings And Lifesavers**

**Warnings: Aziraphale/Crowley, Zira goes a little crazy over Lifesavers.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

**Characters & Pairings: Definitely Zira/Crowley.**

**AN: SO...this is a weird, silly thing my friend Butternut and I wrote. She wrote the first chapter and I did the second, and then I did all the editing. Enjoy, and I'll be sure to pass any reviews along! **

Aziraphale was walking along the streets one simple summer day. All of a sudden, he came across a candy wrapper on the ground. Being the angel that he is, he picked it up and threw it away, but not before reading the name. _Lifesavers._

Later at Crowley's flat, the angel brought up the subject.

"You mean these?" Crowley asked, pulling a brightly colored stick-like thing from his pocket.

"Yes! Yes! Those! What are they?" A little too excitedly, Aziraphale grabbed the tube from Crowley's grasp.

Looking at him a little sideways and slightly taken aback, the demon answered him. "They're just sweets, angel. Nothing to get too excited over."

"Then why call them 'Lifesavers' if the have the potential to make you morbidly obese?"

"Just try one, would you?" Crowley sniggered and took the roll from his counterpart's cherubic fingers. He unwrapped it faster than any human can and before he could protest, Aziraphale had a cherry-flavored... _something_ in his mouth. (Well, as close to cherry flavored a person could get artificially.)

He tried to bite the thing a few times before he realized that it would probably wreck his teeth. "You're supposed to suck on it, angel." And he did. His eyes widened like a small child. He moved the thing around in his mouth trying to get more of the taste. He moved it and flipped it until he thought he would explode and then suddenly, it was gone.

Crowley looked at Aziraphale in something like stunned fascination. The angel looked like he was extremely disappointed. The silence lasted a while longer before he asked, "Well, would you like another?"

Aziraphale nodded with zeal and allowed his friend to awkwardly pop another piece into his mouth. He sat quietly for yet another moment before getting up and politely bidding Crowley farewell.

The second he was out the door, he launched the blue circle out of his mouth with as much grace as he could.

**o**

Aziraphale burst through the door to his bookshop with a large bag as large as his angelic torso in his strong hands. This bag was filled to the brim with rolls upon rolls of candy. Lifesavers, to be more specific. This was his second trip in a day. He convinced the store clerks that he was trying to make someone very happy. If you're keeping tabs on the whole angel thing, be sure to note this was a lie. Aziraphale was ecstatic! Of course, they may have thought something else but he couldn't quite concern himself with that. He had candy to sort.

He tore the aluminum from the candy and dug into it with his chubby fingers. Beside him was a clear, large bowl. In went the first one. Green. Disgusting. Another. Those dreadful clear ones. How dare they?! Oh! And the blue ones! Pure monstrosity! Another clear one? Wha- At long last! The first red one in the tube.

Aziraphale popped it into his mouth but before he could being searching again, he spat it clear across the room. It ricocheted into the plastic bowl.

"Why would they make strawberry and cherry the same color?! That is a crime against- Something!" he yelled.

And so it went. Whenever he crossed a cherry one, mouth. Not cherry? Bowl. What seemed like minutes passed before he noticed soft singing coming from the front of the shop. Crowley stopped his humming of something Aziraphale vaguely recognized as a Queen song and meandered over to the angel.

"Hey, angel... Why are there no red sweet in tha- Whoa."

Surrounded by Lifesaver wrappers, mouth oozing red liquid, Aziraphale sat back on the couch and stared at Crowley. He was midway through tearing apart another wrapper when the demon interrupted.

"Heh Crowey." Aziraphale's mouth was stuffed with Lifesavers.

"Angel, what is going on?" Crowley was making his way over to the angel.

"Dese ah amahzin. You wuh wight."

"They are better when you have them in moderation."

"Buh I want dem!" Aziraphale had gotten up and scurried across the room.

Crowley followed suit. "Hand them over. I think you've had enough."

"No!"

"Aziraphale, now," Crowley said sternly, more like a parent than a demon now.

"You gave them to me!" After a long stare down, Crowley decided to do something drastic. He lunged. Tackling his angel wasn't so much a punishment as it was a way to by time in order to think of a way to get the candies away from him. Carrying on like this, they would end up tearing apart half of London.

After rolling on the floor and series of muffled "No!"s from Aziraphale, Crowley said, "You know by eating these you are both indulging in Earthly habits and falling into temptation from a demon."

That was all it took. Aziraphale spit out the sweets and they all fell to the floor with tiny clicks. He stood up with the demon, straightened out his clothes, and from his now ruby red lips said, "Right. I suppose I was acting rather childish."

"Yeah."

He slumped forward and breathed, "Oh! But they're so good, though!"

"Come along, love. Are you still hungry? We'll do the Ritz." Crowley led him out of the room. Thank someone the angel didn't notice the tiny fragment of green candy in his fangs.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I wrote this chapter, hope you like ;)**

Aziraphale looked up from his book when the (locked) door opened, bell ringing cheerfully.

"Morning, angel," Crowley grinned at him from the doorway.

"Crowley," Aziraphale smiled warmly, "I thought you were in Manchester for the week."

The demon shrugged and tossed his jacket across the room. It landed neatly on a coat rack that wasn't there before. "I got bored. There's no adorable, cuddly angels in Manchester. Hey, I found you something."

The angel blushed and tried to hide behind his large, dusty book, rather unsuccessfully since he was conspicuously peaking over the top to see what the demon had got him.

Crowley pulled out a bag of cherry Lifesavers, watching Aziraphale's bright blue eyes light up when he saw the sweets. "Oh my dear, I love those!"

Crowley chuckled. "I know."

He unwrapped one of the candies and gently popped it in his angel's mouth, leaning in to kiss him immediately afterwards. Aziraphale hummed happily and rested a hand on the back of Crowley's neck.

The angel tasted like cherries.

They broke apart after a long moment, Crowley lazily spreading out his wings and throwing himself into a chair across the room. The bag of Lifesavers was left open on Aziraphale's desk.

The angel frowned. "Your wings are a mess, my dear. What'd you do to them?"

Crowley scowled and hissed something incomprehensible about bloody evil pigeons. "Yours are alwaysss a mess," he muttered. Aziraphale rolled his eyes and finally abandoned his book, grabbing a few more Lifesavers on the way over to the demon. "Move over, I'll fix them for you. Stop squirming, dear."

Crowley stilled himself and let the angel run his manicured fingers through his feathers. It actually felt quite nice and soon his eyelids started drooping. He felt Aziraphale wrap his arms around him and whimpered slightly from the loss of contact with his wings, before the angel gently lifted him and deposited him on the old tartan sofa in the back room. Crowley snuggled up to his angel and threw an arm over his waist, holding him there.

He felt fingers in his feathers again and the angel's lips brush his forehead as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
